transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Punch gets a mission
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - samedi, août 09, 2014, 1:02 ------------------------------------------------------- Security Room - Decagon(#10403Rnt) - Iacon A multitude of monitors cover most of the walls that make up the security room. It is here that the Autobots' elaborate web of sensor network grids is vigilantly monitored by Autobot military personnel. This includes key tactical locations underground, on the surface, near city perimeters, and even the region of space around Cybertron. Contents: Red Alert's Desk Sensor Station Obvious exits: East leads to Command Center - Decagon. Punch arrives from the Command Center - Decagon to the east. Punch has arrived. Prowl is sitting at a temporary office, not his own. He is going over information on a datapad and from the desk there is a projection of the currently Decepticon held Nova Cronum. The Autobot looks up as Punch enters. "Greetings Punch. Grab a seat. We have a situation but we are missing some key info. I need YOU to go out and fill those blanks for us." Punch arrives as soon as he heard the call. Walking in smartly, with an equally smart salute, he stands to attention and says "Certainly sir. I'll be happy to fill in any gaps I can." He then takes the offered seat and asks "So . . . what do you need to know?" Prowl plays around with the holo keypad and replays a message that was intercepted last night. << Voice 2 (grainy) says, "Gamma, flashstep, grayglint, steelstone." (5 beeps, 3-second crackling, the last 10 seconds of a Cybertronian anthem, click) >> "I recognized part of an old code...There is mention of an upcoming assassination attempt in Nova Cronum. And that is all we have." Prowl leans back in his chair "Now, Nova Cronum is under Decepticon control. If a Decepticon gets assassinated...Too bad. However, there is the possibility the target is an important neutral or an Autobot sympathizer. In those cases we need to act and try to prevent it from happening. I need you to find out if there is any specific upcoming event planned there. Protest? Celebration? Public appearances? Who is the target? Who is the perpetrator? And of course, motive. I know this is a tall order but you have a knack with people to find out stuff discreetly and that is what I need." Punch takes his time to think carefully. he then says, "First of all, Sir, I certainly have contacts in the area that can check things out and see what is going on in the area. The only major problem I forsee is that my contacts couldn't overtly get close enough to a friendly, or most neutral, targets to warn them of anything should that turn out to be the case. Have you any form of back channel communications that a quick message could be sent via? Also, from what I do know Nova is wired up with cameras and other surveillance equipment. I don't know if it's of any help narrowing down suspects but I'd be looking for someone who can move without being seen. It'd be too hard in the current setup to even set up a snipers nest without a risk of being blown. Finally if I can find out either who's trying to assassinate someone or who the target is I may get further with a motive but, as you know, without either it's almost impossible to say. Prowl nods "But the cameras only come into play if the target is friendly to whoever is watching the cameras. As far as the Autobots are concerned ony command, Arcee and myself are aware of this op. I do not want any gung-ho type or save the world type rushing in, stirring things up and scaring the assassin away." He looks at the Nova Cronum projection "Maybe we can setup something for a back channel out. We used to have a railcar that could go to Nova Cronum. The way is blocked but...there are cables running down the tunnels. Maybe we can take one of those inactive cable and use it to send messages out to the nearest Autobot tube station in Retoris." Returning the nod Punch says, "That would work. I can get someone that end to do any work to get it working in Nova. In fact, get me a shortwave relay station and I could arrange it to be installed and dead-drops of the frequency to our assets in the area. That way they could talk anywhere in the region without the Decepticons even knowing about it." You say, "Sounds like a plan. I will also keep a Tactical team on standby should we need to make a quick in and out into Nova Cronu. For exemple if the local goverment is after a neutral leader's head. It might be necessary to extract him and move him to a safer location." "I know it's a bit of a requisiton but . . ." Punch says hesitantly ". . . any chance that we have any explosives that could be pulled from stores? That statue in the square is the hub for internal monitoring. Get me something with a big enough blast and we could give the 'cons a little headache for thier trouble." Prowl thinks about it "I do not want this to interfere with the current mission so here is my counter-proposal. You can destroy the statue once the mission is completed and you are extracting from the region. I do not want the loss of critical infrastructure to blurr the cards for us and make our mission more complicated." He grabs his datapad and sends an authorization for Punch to have explosives for his next assignment. "How does that sound?" Punch beams, "Just fine with me Sir. Based on the region though is there any particluar evac point that'd be easiest? If it comes to that. It's just if there's something to draw the local forces away from where we need to send our people I can see if there's a way to assist there." Pausing for a moment he then says "Also. Investigate the possibility that Blast Off may be a target. His blatant behaviour has him pretty unpopular in and outside of the Decepticon forces. With the council especially. If a hit's out on someone and based on my current intel . . . he'd be a very good bet. Especially since he has business concerns in the area." Prowl tries his hand at sarcasm "Oh if Blast Off is the target by all means assist the assassin with his evac and offer him a job." Was that sarcrasm or was he serious? Hard to tell as both scenarios are probably viable. "Evac towards Vos as to not draw attention towards Iacon. If you are spotted and must go into underground the code word is 'Skyfall'. Evade and stay hidden for a while until safe to contact us or until we figure out where you are and recover you." "Understood. Although, at his current rate, it isn't if Blast Off's killed it's when and who gets there first!" Punch chuckles. "I'd recommend that I'm not directly involved in any evac team though, once again if it comes to that, as my presence could cause logistical problems for any assets I've got in the area. The information and prepwork though . . . I will make sure everything that can be done will be done. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss Sir?" Prowl shakes his head and turns off all the holos on his desk. "No, that is all." He stands up and shakes Punch's hand "Good luck out there." Punch has left. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *